1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a bodily waste collecting system, and more particularly to a bed pan configured to separate and store liquid and solid waste.
2. Description of Related Art
A bedpan or bed pan is an object used for the toileting of a bedridden patient in a health care facility. Originally, bedpans were manufactured using metal materials. Today however, they are usually made of a metal, glass, or plastic receptacle. They may be used for both urinary and fecal discharge. Current bedpans include numerous problems. Some current bedpans cannot be used for both liquid and solid waste. Other bedpans can receive both liquid and solid waste, however, these bedpans are impractical because the liquid and solid waste are received in a single compartment being allowed to comingle. This necessitates an attendant to separate the liquid waste from the solid waste. Separation of the waste is important and necessary to measure the volume of the liquid waste. One problem associated with bedpans is that the attendant must pour the liquid waste into a graduated cylinder without also pouring the solid waste. Another problem associated with these bedpans is that the attendant must use an additional container, e.g., the graduated cylinder, to measure the liquid waste.
In general, a large drawback to conventional bedpans is the commingling of fecal matter with the urine. Bedpans often become full and their location in relation to a patient makes them difficult to maneuver. Spillage of the urine is a large concern. With many patients having open wounds from surgery, any spillage greatly increases the risks of prolonged infections and other bedsores. A new system is needed that eliminates or greatly reduces the chance of spillage when maneuvering the bedpan.
Along the same lines, conventional bedpans become difficult to handle away from the patient. Even if removed from the patient cleanly without spilling, it can be difficult to transport them while avoiding splashing or spilling. This disadvantage is only amplified when remembering the need to ascertain liquid waste levels accurately.
To try and prevent spilling, some bedpans incorporate a splashguard. The bedpans that lack a splashguard can be more difficult to clean than bedpans with a splashguard. Some bedpans that include a splashguard have a sharp edge near the location where the user contacts the bedpan. The sharp edge can cause the user discomfort and increased susceptibility to bedsores.
Yet another problem associated with some bedpans relates to their opaque characteristics. When determining the volume output of a user, an attendant (e.g., a nurse) is required to pour liquid waste into a measurement device like a graduated cylinder. Because the attendant cannot see the contents of an opaque bedpan, the attendant cannot readily determine whether any waste has been deposited in the opaque bedpan. Consequently, in some cases the attendant uses his or her hands to hold back solid waste when pouring the liquid waste into the graduated cylinder.
Further, the opaque characteristics of some bedpans prevents the attendant from readily determining when the bedpan should be emptied. Because the attendant cannot readily view the contents of the bedpan to determine whether the bedpan should be emptied, the user may sit on the bedpan for extended periods of time. These extended periods of time generally increase the likelihood of bedsores formation.
It is desirable to have a system that is configured to avoid spillage of liquid wastes while minimizing discomfort to the patient caused from splashguards. It is further desirable to have a system that allows for the collection of waste fluids and solids in a more convenient way to permit the accurate measurement of waste fluid. Although some strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.